st SWF rp
by Scoobydiesel
Summary: its my fiest rp in the SWF


A SWF logo flys by the screen as you here all the fans cheer, The camera quickly shows the announcers 

Trevor: and welcome Back to the SWF! 

C.J: Yes after last night with the new champion...and chandler and every thing we have a show tonite

Trevor: that is right....first off we want to talk about the first SWF title match last night

CJ: Yes that was a dam great match...With the special ref and every thing

You can here Trevor talking into his headset

Trevor: What?!? you mean he is coming out here now?

CJ: Whats going on?

Trevor: Well the newest member to the SWF is coming out here

CJ: you mean Now

As CJ say that the lights dim as You never meet a mother fucker quit like me by kid rock Blast thought out the arena 

Trevor: my god he made a impact last night at High Voltage 

CJ: Yes in deed he did, 

The camera shows him still standing in the entrance way

Trevor: Whats going on?

CJ: Why is he standing there?

Trevor: i dont know

He just stand there as the fans chant his name, Finally the ring announcer rolls into the ring and starts to talk 

Lady: And now heading to the ring Weighting in at three hounded and fifty pounds, And standing at seven foot one...the man the self-proclaimed Hardcore icon ......JOHN!

Fans go crazy as the lady yells his name out

John starts walking down the entrance way, And finally grabbing the top rope and jumping into the ring

Lady: how may we at SWF help you sir?

John just looks at here like what?

Lady: um sir? can you here me?

She waves her hand in front of him

John: Oh dude you where talking to me?

Lady" Well yeah you are the only one standing in this ring besides me

John: Well see i have not really been called Sir...and i dont really like it

Lady: ok that's all rite we can just call you John

john: yeah that's what the fans call me.....

Fans jump out of there sets and start chanting even more

Trevor: I kind of think this guy maybe the biggest fan favorite ever here

CJ: yeah the fans will not stop cheering him

Lady: So how can we help you john?

John: Well I don't know I just felt like coming out here

Lady: Well that's fine but you are kind of taking up time

John: Yeah so its not like this is a main show, Any ways what's the next match?

Lady: Well .....um its a new talent match

John: So you mean some new bees right?

Lady: Yes

John: ok i will let them come out i will sit right out here at ring side

Lady: thank you John

As the lady says that john rolls out of the ring and grabs a chair and sets it up

Lady: Now making his way to the ring..........Matt" the dog" barben

Fans cheer as some rise to there feet

The man walks down the entrance way and looks at John.

Trevor: I don't know cj but that look was not a good look that matt just gave John

CJ: Yeah but still i think matt has to worry about his opponent

Trevor: That is true...and here he comes now

Lady: And Now making his way to the ring..........SID more!

The fans cheer for this guy even more, As he walks to the ring he looks at john and just smiles as he rolls into the ring.

DING DING DING

Trevor: And here go the match, Matt with a close line to Sid...But Sid is back up and GORES matt 

CJ: may god did you see that gore from Sid?

Trevor: yes that was a very nice gore but matt is back up 

as Sid is still dancing around the ring matt gets back up, but Sid he turns around just in time as he Bends over as matt fly's over the top rope slamming into John

CJ: MY god!!

Trevor: Matt just fell right into Johns lap

CJ: Yeah and i don't think john likes that

As CJ and Trevor keep talking Sid starts talking to the ref so he would not see Matt at ring side

Trevor: Matt is getting up from the ground......I think he just realized what had happen

As matt looks up he looks into johns eye

John: You jumped onto ME!

John picks up Matt from the back of his tights as he puts him in the power bomb postern

Trevor: This ,This move is what John did last night and he calls it the Straight to hell

John picks the poor kid above his head and slams his body rite thought the announcers table

Trevor: Dear god rite thought the table

CJ: get the medics out here

The camera zooms in on the lifeless body of matt as john picks him up and rolls him into the ring

Trevor: the ref did not see any of that cause he was talking to Sid.....

CJ: Yeah but look Sid has got the pin...1......2...

Both the guys say it at the same time 3!

Lady: the winner of this match......SID!!

Fans cheer

Trevor: hey wait john is in the ring

CJ: What's he going to do.....

Sid grabs the microphone

Sid: john i would like to say.......WELCOME to the SWF!!!

The fans rise from there seats as Sid yells that out

John rips the microphone from Sid's grasp 

John: yeah kid well what just happen is just what's going to happen to every body that gets in my way or any of my fans ways!

fans cheer for John as a interviewer enters the ring

interviewer: Hello John.....If i could have a word with you. I want to ask you two questions before we go to a break

john: Yeah go ahead rob

Rob: WOW you know my name, Well first...do you want to tag with any one?

John: yeah there is three people i have in mind...but you will not know who till i want to say

Rob: Ok, what about the rumored Hardcore title do you want that?

John: i think its not a rumor because this place need a hardcore title for me to win, If there is one i will have that title trust me i am Hardcore!

Rob: Thank you john i will talk to you later

Rob: jumps out of the ring and heads for the back as john rise his arms to the sky the fans cheer

Trevor: Well we have to go to a break so we will be right back!!

the camera fads


End file.
